Pensamientos
by Maituuu14
Summary: Hoy fue el torneo en que Ky paso de ser un guerrero kairu a campeón kairu y su padre Connor volvió . Kt no puede dormir pensando en lo que pasó hoy. Qué pasara por su mente a las 3 de la mañana para que no pueda dormir ?


**_Mmm este es mi primer fic de Redakai: Conquista el Kairu, es corto porque últimamente voy a tener bastantes prueba pero estoy escribiendo uno más largo y tengo varios proyectos en mentes, como por ejemplo el segundo capítulo de La Prueba. Soy media lenta para escribir porque releo y cambio hasta que me guste lo que escribo, haci que voy a tardar un poco. _**

**_Descargo la responsabilidad Redakai: Conquer the Kairu no me pertenece._**

* * *

Hoy fue un gran día para el equipo Stax, Ky ahora está con su papá después de largos 4 años y Boomer con los suyos que dieron la vuelta al mundo para ir a verlo al Monasterio. Por otro lado Maya sabe algo más sobre su verdadero origen y que siempre va a tener una familia que la quiera: el maestro Boddai , Ky , Boomer. Mookie y ahora Connor .

Son las 3 de la mañana y todos duermen menos un chico pelinegro de ojos azul kairu, que se encuentra sentando en su cama sin saber qué hacer.

POV de Ky :

Son las 3 de la mañana y no puedo dormir. Mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos y emociones que no me dejan conciliar el sueño. Me siento muy feliz de por fin estar con mi papá de nuevo, a un me cuesta trabajo pensar que es real que él este a de nuevo. Por momentos siento que todo es un sueño muy vivido del que pronto voy a despertar y me voy a encontrar en mi habitación con Boomer roncando abajo mío, sin mi padre . Pero también me siento mal por él, ya que pasó cuatro años alejado mi para que Lokar no pueda lastimarme ,cuando en realidad ya me enfrente con él en una ocasión y me gane su odio. Connor vivió alejado, sufriendo por querer verme, solo para protegerme y yo como una gran tonto voy directamente a la torre de Lokar para enfrentarle y liberar al maestro Boodai. Me siento mal por haberlo hecho sufrir así pero tenía que salvar a Boodai y además él era la última persona que lo había visto con vida, tal vez el sabía algo sobre papá que pueda ayudarme a encontrarlo porque estaba seguro que seguía con vida desde que encontré su X-Reader en la vieja cabaña de Alaska .

El torneo es otra cosa que no me deja dormir. No puedo parar de pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera tenido que combatir contra Maya, es que no quiero herirla y no voy a dejar que nadie ni Lokar la lastime porque es mi mejor amiga. La conozco desde que tengo cinco años, ella ya es para mí parte de mi familia. Ekayon debería haber ganado la semifinal pero tengo que admitirlo Maya es la guerrera kairu más talentosa, ingeniosa , inteligente y hermosa que he conocido …Hermosa porque dije esa palabra ? Bueno no es que ella no sea linda pero nunca había pensado de ella de esta forma… Me gustara Maya y todavía no me di cuenta? Ahora que pienso en ella siento algo especial, nunca antes me había sentido así, siempre me preocupe por ella pero no tanto como ahora. Jamás había tenido tanto miedo de perderla y sobre todo ahora que sabe que su abuelo es Lokar, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella nos dejara para irse a con él. Es definitivo creo que estoy enamorado de ella pero hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de ello. Por qué me gusta ella y no otra chica, por ejemplo Olma ? Creo que es porque es diferente a todas las otra chicas, están inteligente, siempre comprende con solo mirarte a los ojos, es valiente para enfrentarse a Lokar como lo hizo hoy en el torneo, además es una gran guerrera, tan pacifista y tranquila, tiene algo que la hace especial que aun no se que es. Y ni hablar de lo linda que es, con esa piel morena que hace que sus suaves cabellos azules con olor a leche de almendras resalten como linternas en las noches, sus curiosos ojos marrón café con un toque de miel que penetran en mi cabeza y haga que me pierda en ellos como si fueran un laberinto de oro, además de sus marcas celeste de maestro oscuro en su cara le dan un toque junto a su cabello azul extraño.

Creo que es más que enamoramiento lo que tengo para pensar haci de ella, creo que …la amo. Ahora no puedo dejan de pensar en Maya y eso hace que me sonroje hasta quedar del color de una manzana. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos, abrazarla con fuerza y no dejarla ir nunca más, quiero sentir su perfume a ciruela roja y freesia ,sentir sus suaves cabellos azules entre mis dedos y acariciar su hermoso rostro con esa sonrisa especial dibujada en sus labios . La amo.

No puedo evitarlo , mi cuerpo reacciona antes que me cerebro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me bajo de mi cama sin despertar a Boom. Me cruzo hasta la puerta de su habitación y me quedo observando como duerme. Se ve tan linda y pacífica cuando duerme...

Ahora el cansancio le gana a mis pensamientos y me voy a dormir llevándome con migo la imagen de Maya durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuarto lleno de libros. Creo que esta noche voy a tener un lindo sueño después de tantas noche soñando con Zane y Lokar.

* * *

_**Quiero saber que les pareció ! Comenten XD**_


End file.
